


Against All Odds

by mizz_apple



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angry Sex, Denial, False Accusations, M/M, Mild Smut, Why Showki? Why not?, idk what else to tag, oh--romance, the infamous Showki couple of MX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:56:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9200075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizz_apple/pseuds/mizz_apple
Summary: As they stand together bare naked, Hyunwoo pushes Kihyun a bit harsh to the wall next to the closet and says in deep and low tone, "I'm going to have no mercy on you now. You're going to forget your name as I punish you deeper and harder, and you're going to limp for days for accusing me doing something that I never did."





	

Kihyun slams the bedroom door harshly. He doesn't even care if the rest of the boys hear him. He lives with five other boys in a spacey and affordable apartment. They share all expenses related to apartment and since Kihyun is the one who cooks for them (or have the ability to do that without burning the apartment), they also share food supplies expenses. They find that it will lessen their personal expense if they share the living expenses together.

Kihyun works double shifts as vocal coach and cafe singer at night. Working double shifts means no personal life for him, or at least what most of people thought. In fact, behind his petite and delicate figure, hidden a powerful and sexy person. People will see that when he performs as singer in cafes or even pubs. When he sings melodic and soft songs, his delicate and gentle aura will come out. Other night when he must perform rock songs, his powerful and charisma will come out. It switches on and off automatically.

Hyunwoo knows him best. How the changes will switch on and off as he watched every performance that Kihyun did. He himself was a beauty admirer means that everything that is beautiful will catch his eyes automatically. But none lingers too long except KIhyun. He is captivating in different kind of ways. Not everyone will say he is handsome or beautiful. The one who spends a bit more time with him will know it, behind his snarky and devious personality, lies a fragile and insecure person who tries his best to cover it up with all his might. From a single martini until countless steamy nights they had never fails to make Hyunwoo let go of his obsession over Kihyun.

As Kihyun slams the door harshly, Hyunwoo trails behind him. "Kihyun!"

Kihyun doesn't say anything but starts throwing Hyunwoo's stuffs in his room furiously. Kihyun even throws a frame of their pictures together to his mirror and sees with satisfied look as the mirror starts to crack; reflecting his face into two parts and other small parts. Hyunwoo stands in front of the door and slams it. "Will you stop and listen to me first?!"

Kihyun turns his head to Hyunwoo and scoffs. "Oh, right. Listen?? You know damn well I never have patience to do that!" Kihyun starts rummaging his closet and throws away Hyunwoo's clothes that temporarily placed there as he mostly spent his nights in Kihyun's apartment. And to count it also days since he is officially Kihyun's permanent boyfriend.

"Yoo Kihyun!" This time Hyunwoo holds both of Kihyun's hands and starts to trap him to closet's door. His eyes stares deeply to Kihyun's as if he is looking something deep down inside Kihyun's small eyes. Kihyun turns his head; avoiding Hyunwoo's black orbs. He struggles in Hyunwoo's tight grip but he knows well it's to no avail since Hyunwoo's body is twice and maybe three times bigger than him.

Looking at Kihyun's struggle, Hyunwoo smiles thinly. His right leg starts to part Kihyun's both legs and nestle in the middle. Kihyun gasps and turns his face towards him. Furrowing his brow, Kihyun hisses in anger, "Don't you dare."

Hyunwoo may be a calm and collected man as people always say to him. He's not a violent type but the thing that not many people know is his perseverance. His stubbornness that can be compared to a hard solid rock. When he doesn't want, he states it well. And when he wants something, he will endure all the efforts to get it; including getting Kihyun's attention from the day he set his eyes on him.

Hyunwoo doesn't say anything. He tilts his head and leans closer while keeping his grip on Kihyun. Slowly, he presses himself to Kihyun while bringing Kihyun's both hands above his head. "If it's the only way to make you listen, I dare to do it with or without your approval, Kihyun."

Kihyun knows Hyunwoo best. Since the day he smiled to him in a goofy way, he could sense the strong and magnetic aura with him. No matter how many times he said no when this man asked him to go out with him, he would always come back with that goofy smile and a bouquet of flowers. All kinds of flowers. Roses, lilies, chrysanthemums, orchids, daisies, tulips, and many more until Kihyun couldn't recall or name them. With each passing days, goofy smiles and different flowers, Kihyun agreed to go out with Hyunwoo. And until now he can't never get enough of that smile.

Kihyun breathes slowly as the air around him and Hyunwoo is getting thicker and warmer. He stares at Hyunwoo's plump lips and has this strange feeling to bite it, suck it and nibble it right now. Yet his pride tells him to stay still and watches as Hyunwoo's left hand gives a feather-light touches to his jawline, down to his neck and brushes over his nipples under the thin black shirt he wears and down to his abs. Still with one hand Hyunwoo keeps both of Kihyun's hands above, his left hand slips under the shirt and caresses Kihyun's stomach. Kihyun screws his eyes shut, feeling the heat rises from there to his cheeks and all parts of his body. But he can't close them too long as Hyunwoo's authoritative voice startles him. "Open your eyes." Kihyun opens his eyes in confusion state yet with a slight excitement.

Hyunwoo stares him again with his left hand stays in Kihyun's lower abs, above his groin. Hyunwoo towers Kihyun with his built and height as he says, "There's nothing between me and her."

Kihyun wants to believe Hyunwoo but he knows Hyunwoo is a beauty admirer who can't keep his eyes off beautiful thing. He smiles and speaks in unimpressed tone. "Oh. Nothing between her and you? That's why she shoved her tongue down to your throat just now? Hm? Stop it, Hyunwoo! I'm not a fucking child!" Kihyun struggles again and attempt to kick Hyunwoo's groin. But Hyunwoo moves faster and now locks his legs with his.

"Let me go now! I have work to do!" Kihyun shouts angrily and struggles even more harshly.

"Kihyun!"

"Shut up! I–" 

Hyunwoo now grips Kihyun's face with his left hand and captures Kihyun's lips swiftly. It's not sweet kind of kiss; more like teeth meet teeth but as Kihyun slowly melts inside Hyunwoo's mouth, the kiss becomes gentler. Now Hyunwoo releases Kihyun's hands and grips Kihyun's waist while Kihyun holds Hyunwoo's shoulders. As the kiss gets more passionate, Hyunwoo's hands starts going down to cup Kihyun's ass and squishes them gently; elicits a soft moan from Kihyun inside Hyunwoo's mouth. The hands still stay there; occasionally kneads them gently and sometimes harshly. The friction from Hyunwoo's hands and tight jeans make Kihyun groans. He can feel Hyunwoo gets aroused from his own action while Kihyun is no different. His hands trail down from shoulders to Hyunwoo's chest; stay there a bit longer as he feels every tensed muscle and teases Hyunwoo's nipples lightly with their lips never apart when all these actions happen. As Kihyun trails down his hands and stops at Hyunwoo's front and kneads it in a teasing way, he can feel Hyunwoo shudders and a hitch in his breath that speaks how much he enjoys what Kihyun does.

Kihyun releases himself from Hyunwoo's lips and pants. Their lips are red and swollen and definitely wet. Those wet and plump lips make Kihyun wants to ravage them again and he knows Hyunwoo feels the same as he sees Hyunwoo's deep eyes are glazed with lust and wants when he keeps his eyes fixed on Kihyun's wet and glossy lips. They slowly exchanges gazes without any single word; just a synchronized heavy breaths and strong heartbeats mold a perfect harmony and as if someone gives them a starting sign, they aggressively and literally tear and rip each other's clothes whilst giving kisses and touches everywhere. As they stand together bare naked, Hyunwoo pushes Kihyun a bit harsh to the wall next to the closet and says in deep and low tone, "I'm going to have no mercy on you now. You're going to forget your name as I punish you deeper and harder, and you're going to limp for days for accusing me doing something that I never did."

Kihyun shudders because of Hyunwoo's words but stays still in obedient as a good child waiting for his prize. He knows how good it is when Hyunwoo is bad. He loves the bad Hyunwoo when he has to conquer Kihyun's snarky and devious personality. No matter how dreadful Hyunwoo can be, Kihyun still loves him with all he is. He knows how compatible they are; like a lock that will be opened only for the right key. He hates to be seen fragile by others. He seldom let people sees that side of him. But Hyunwoo has seen him. All of him. He could hide nothing from this man who remembers exactly every single details about him. Even where he can make Kihyun moans and screams his name out loud. Like what he is doing now that sends millions of electric shock to Kihyun's inner being who relentlessly mewls and screams on the wall where Hyunwoo pistons him with his brute strength in the most intimate and sexual way.

Hyunwoo knows him best. Even if Kihyun tries to deny it, Hyunwoo will be the death of Kihyun.

And as for Hyunwoo, Kihyun knows him best. Even if Hyunwoo strays from their path, Kihyun will always make Hyunwoo come back to him.

They, against all odds, are compatible like a lock and a key.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year!!  
> ^^


End file.
